cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Butch Simpson
Butch Simpson is currently signed to New-NAW and Omega Pro Wrestling competing without a gimmick anymore. He would spend most of his career in a foolish dancing gimmick with Sunny Meadows though it did gain him a New-NAW Tag Team Championship run and 3 reigns with the OPW Tag Team Championship. Before that he would do alot in the developmental leagues including winning the CAW Champion of Champions and in Danny Jackpot Wrestling he would win their Battle Bowl and Fat Niggers Wrestling where he would win their World Title. He would win a total of four accomplishments during his independent career; Butch had disappeared in the CAW scene after appearances in DJW and FNW and competed in offline leagues like the infamous CBW until being signed to New-NAW. New-NAW/T.Y.S.O.N Butch Polebag made his debut on T.Y.S.O.N #23 in a losing effort to Norm "The Storm" Dailey. Eventually Butch would be paired with a debuting Garet Shetty on #25 in a Tag Team title tournament. The random pairing almost won the gold but lost to Simon Dean & Sunny Meadows in the finals. This would cause Garet to get upset and attack Butch after Butch would receive a victory over Brodus Clay. The two would continue to feud until T.Y.S.O.N (31) Reckless Rebirth where Garet would defeat Butch Polebag and gain entry into a Intercontinental Championship Battle Royal later that night. T.Y.S.O.N would be renamed New-NAW and would almost come to a complete stop for his career. Though it would occasionally post shows and Butch would score a huge pinfall, teaming with The Crippler, going over World Champion Biff Andreas along with partner Garet Shetty during a Christmas Special on New-NAW Veloicty 3. That win would earn him a New-NAW Tag Team Championship shot on Velocity 4 where he and the partner of his choosing, Sunny Meadows, would win the titles from Andrew Liana & Steven Raden. They would successfully defeat Liana and Raden at New-NAW Anarchy to retain the titles. during their reign as New-NAW Tag Team Champions.]]They would lose the titles in a Four Team Battle Royal at New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire. Since then him and his partner would continue to compete as a team and also in the Hardcore Division. in their OPW debut.]] FNW/Butch Poleback Butch Polebag would be signed to FNW Interactive being ran on Something CAWful Forums. He would win a Battle Royal to enter JBL's Stable "The Cabinet" along with Mike Dawson to become The Secretarys of Defense. Though in this time, Butch Polebag would win a match where the winner must receive a Ryback mock Gimmick. He would adopt the name Butch Poleback. Though receiving both Tag Team Title and World Title opportunities. Finally winning the FNW Tag Team Titles from Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy on FNW 101 with fellow Cabinet member Mike Dawson where they would have hold the record for most successful defenses. Omega Pro Wrestling Butch Polebag along side Sunny Meadows would sign with Omega Pro Wrestling in Summer of 2013. Making their debut in a tag team match defeating Motor City Machine Guns on Soundwave 28. On OPW Episode 29 they would be successful in tag team action again against Sin Cara and Hunico. They would win the OPW Tag Championship at OPW Terminal Velocity against Acid Attack in a steel cage. Koolers Association of Wrestling Butch Polebag along side Sunny Meadows would sign with Koolers Association of Wrestling in Summer of 2013. Making their debut in a tag team match losing to The Brothers of Destruction of HeaT Episode 3. Accomplishments: *New-NAW **1x New-NAW Mountain Range Championship (Current) **2x New-NAW Hardcore Championship **1x New-NAW Tag Team Championship (w/ Sunny Meadows) *OPW **3x OPW Tag Team Championship (w/ Sunny Meadows) *FNW **1x FNW Championship **2x FNW Tag Team Championship (w/ Mike Dawson) *Other Accomplishments **1x CAW Champion of Champions **''DJW Battle Bowl Winner (2011)'' Themes * Hanson - Mmmbop * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OCaO4_P3Xx4 Holyman by One Minute Silence]' (Current New-NAW Heel Theme; Singles)' category:FNW category:NAW Category:New-NAW Category:OPW